Faberry Perspective
by breezie531
Summary: There's a new girl at McKinley who has taken a liking to Rachel Berry. How will Quinn react? Sometimes it takes a different perspective to see things clearer.   FABERRY of course!


**A/N- this is my first Glee fic so lemme know what you think in the reviews okay? **

Maggie walked through the halls on her first day at McKinley High. She could already tell it wasn't much different than all the other schools she'd attended. There was a basic social order, jocks on top, music geeks on bottom. They seemed to be even lower than book nerds, which was slightly surprising but not unheard of. Out of the sea of faces though popped one shining face with a smile that could light up a room and an argyle skirt so short she could almost see right under

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry. Welcome to McKinley." She kindly smiled and put out her hand, crouching down to be more eye level with the new student. "Are you a freshman here?"

Maggie laughed as she shook Rachel's hand. "Despite my height I'm a senior. I just transferred here from New York."

At the words New York Rachel's eyes lit up. "New York? As in THE New York like New York City and broadway and lights New York?"

Rachel's hands were motioning so vividly she lost her balance, Maggie saved her before she hit the floor.

"Ya know Rachel I may only be 3'9" but you don't have to crouch down. It's okay I'm used to everyone being taller than me. Anddd this way you stay on your feet…and not the floor." She smiled letting her one-woman welcoming committee that she wasn't offended. "But alas no not THE New York, just New York's own version of Lima, small and smothering teeny tiny town. Sorry to disappoint you Rachel."

Rachel used Maggie's help to right herself and then stood up brushing off her skirt. "Oh well that sounds…" She searched for the correct term. "um.."

"Horrid." Maggie supplied.

"Well I wouldn't use that term per say but then again I didn't live there. Although I plan on going to New York after I graduate. I'm headed for Broadway." Rachel nodded certainly.

"I could picture your face on the Broadway stage Rachel, I can't wait to see my first Broadway production." Maggie couldn't stop smiling. She immediately liked Rachel Berry and she was looking forward to becoming fast friends.

"Oh my Gosh I'm sorry I don't even know your name yet. I am horrible I'm so sorry." Rachel stopped horrified at herself for being so impolite.

Maggie laughed.

"It's Maggie. Maggie Leemon. Nice to meet you Rachel Berry." Maggie bowed exaggeratedly.

Rachel laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Maggie Leemon from New York. What's your first class? I could show you around if you'd like. Although I should warn you if you're looking to climb the social ladder you probably shouldn't associate yourself with me. I'm not exactly popular at this school. However, if you like music we would LOVE to see you at Glee Club. It meets after school in the choir room. I could show you during lunch if you'd like… or not. I'm sorry I guess I'm rambling people yell at me for this all the time. I just don't know when to stop talking." Rachel spoke seeming to never feel the need to take a breath.

"Rach- Rache- RACHEL!" The brunette had finally stopped for a breath. "I'd love for you to show me around. Social ladder climbing isn't my thing. Short limbs and all." She joked pointing to her body as emphasis. "I don't understand why you're not popular you're beautiful and charming. I guess this school is just full of visually impaired idiots. If you're in Glee then I'd love to come to a practice. And Lunch with you sounds fantastic."

Rachel blushed at the compliment. Suddenly three red clad uniformed cheerio's walked toward the pair.

"Wow Man Hands you finally found a midget shorter than you. Congratulations. You must be just wetting yourself with excitement." A tall brunette cheerleader smirked.

Maggie's former smirk turned into a grimace. "Listen sandbag Barbie back off Rachel. I don't know what your problem is but go bang some football player and get out of our faces."

The other two cheerleaders both blonde looked surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Listen midget you might be new around here but let me educate you on how things work here. I'm Santana, this is Quinn and Brittany. We're your worst nightmare here at McKinley so you better stay out of our way because if you don't I will ends you."

"Yea she's from Lima Heights." Brittany murmured.

"and I'm from Munchkinland what's your point airheads?" Maggie smirked now.

Brittany physically dragged Santana away as she tried to pounce on Maggie. Only Quinn stayed behind.

"Listen short stuff. I respect you for standing up to Santana no one does. So I'll give you a bit of advice. Stay away from Treasure Trail there if you have any brains at all." She pointed to Rachel before turning on her heal and walked away. Maggie saw Quinn's eyes when she looked at Rachel and knew this school was going to be interesting.

**TBC...**


End file.
